Club of Rockers
by Tatsumi Habanero
Summary: Et si Grimmjow avait une soeur sa donnerait quoi ? UN BORDEL MONSTRE A LA SOUL SOCIETY BIEN SUR ! Quand la grande soeur débarque c'est le foutoir ! VENEZ LIRE SIOUPLÊT !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : B.B.S

Titre : Club of Rockers !

Rating : T ( pour l'instant après sa risque d'être du M )

Genre : Humour / Romance.

Couple : Grimmjow J. x Ichigo K.

disclamé : Bien entendu les personnages qui appartiennent a Tite kubo lui appartiennent.

Waring : SPOILE chapitre 470

Note : ...- pensées de shirosaki

"..." - pensées de zangetsu.

'...' pensées ichigo

* * *

><p>Chapitre I : Run Shinigami Run..<p>

_ Getsuga Tenshô.

Le rouquin esquiva l'attaque que lui avait lancé Kuugo Gingo avec un shunpo. Le shinigami remplaçant n'en revenait pas, comment était-ce possible cette attaque, le getsuga tenshô, c'était son attaque alors... Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai essayé de te prévenir Kurosaki, fit une voix derrière lui.

_ Ah oui ? Et peut-tu expliqué ton hypothèse, Uryûu ?

_ Hypothèse qui vient de ce confirmée, fit ce dernier en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. En prenant ton "fullbring" Kuugo a aussi pris tes attaques. Ce qui veut que...

_ Qu'il peut utilisé le Getsuga tenshô, coupa le rouquin méchament.

Uryûu se renfrogna. Ichigo lui faisait peur des fois. Il le regarda partir en shunpo, puis il soupira, ce Kurosaki alors ! Le quincy tourna la tête de gauche a droite pour évalué l'espace dans lequel ils étaient coincés. Soudain une touffe bleu apparut derrière un buisson. Curieux, Ishida alla voir et fut surpris de tombé sur le sexta espada ou plutôt ex-sexta espada ( et oui y'a plus Aizen-chou ).

_ Mais... Comment ?

_ La ferme ! chuchota l'arrancar.

Uryûu soupira regarda Grimmjow d'un air de je-m'en-foutisme complet puis écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, rapidement bloqué par la mais du bleuté.

_ Oï ! J't'ai dit la fermé, trancha ce dernier en enlevant sa main.

_Pfft... souffla Uryûu, j'ai faillis mourir... Mais avant toute chose ! Pourquoi un arrancar porte un haori ?

_ Hé-hé... C'est long a expliquer en faite... Bref ! N'en parle pas à...

_ Grimmjow ?

Retour en arrière n'était-ce pas la voie du rouquin ça ? Si... apparemment il avait fini de se battre contre Kuugo. Et merde, pensa l'arrancar aux cheveux bleu, faisont comme si de rien était !

_ Yo! shinigami ! fit-il en souriant de façon carnassière et a moitié perverse.

_ Ishida tu peut me frapper ? J'crois qu'j'ai des hallucination...

**Mon roi est fou !**

"Ne parle pas de malheurs, hollow.."

' Taisez-vous ! '

_ Avec plaisir, Kurosaki !

Avant d'avoir pu levé ne serait-ce que sa main, une énorme pression spirituelle se fit sentir, accompagnée d'une autre moins puissante mais toute aussi élevée, suivit de près par un garganta s'ouvrant sur deux...

_ AAAAAAAAH !

BOooOm !

- Itaï *! fit la voix féminine qui venais de tomber, Mes po've fesses.

_ Bravo, Yuuki j'admire ton atterrissage des plus raté, fit une autre voix, cette fois ci glaciale.

_ Ye t'es pas sonnée toi !

Elle se tournèrent en même temps puis lancèrent, toujours en même temps :

_ Quoi ?

_ Euuh... balbutia le rouquin.

La dénommée Yuuki s'avança, sortant de l'ombre où elle était dévoilant sa chevelure bleu électrique , sa taille** mais aussi son visage orné d'une mâchoire en os sur la joue gauche.

_ Yo ! fit-elle d'une voix forte.

_ Wow... murmura Uryûu

_ Vous...Vous êtes qui ?

_ Tutoie-moi, Honey*, tutoie-moi !

_ Ok... Alors... T...T'es qui ?

Elle ricana, souri puis répondit de façon provocatrice :

_ Yuuki, JaggerJack Yuuki.

* * *

><p>* Chéri<p>

** Mouais Yuuki fait environ 2m 34...

Bon , reviews siouplêt c'est un histoire qui devrait comporter dans les 25 / 26 chapitre p'etre plus m'enfin on verra plus tard... Sa me courait sur le haricot depuis un moment alors j'ai fini par l'écrire. MERCI DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS MA SANTER MENTALE EN DEPEND ( ou pas ) !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : B.B.S

Titre : Club of Rockers !

Rating : M

Genre : Humour / Romance.

Couple : Grimmjow J. x Ichigo K.

dis-clamé: Pouuuurquoi tant de haine ! Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont a Tite Kubo, sauf Yuuki et d'autres et oui j'ai pas fini d'en rajouter.

Note : en italique - pensées de shirosaki

... - pensées de zangetsu.

'...' pensées Ichigo

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE II : Still waiting, shinigami ?<p>

_Yuuki, JaggerJack Yuuki.

'Nanii ?'

_**Woow…**_

...

Mode poissons rouge activé. Yuuki soupira, si a chaque fois qu'elle leurs apprenait un truck ils faisaient ça…. À l'avenir je les préviendraient. Ishida fut le premier à sortir de mode « poissons rouges » en relevant ces lunettes, Grimmjow suivit de près en murmurant un petit vraiment tout petit « Pardon ? ». Pendant ce temps Ichigo, les yeux baissés et écarquillés ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme si il voulait parler sans y arriver. Grimmjow avait une famille ? Mais le bleuté est un hollow et techniquement les hollow non pas de famille, tout du moins normalement. Il réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment pendant que son hollow, Shirosaki, grognait et criait que si il continuer à réfléchir il allait transformé son monde intérieur en désert. En fait Shiro lui criait d'arrêter le massacre dû à la surchauffe mental d'Ichigo. Ce dernier entendait les paroles de son hollow mais ne fit rien pour s'arrêter. Dans son monde intérieur Zangetsu regardait tranquillement le hollow de son maitre s'exciter pour rien un regard amusé sur son visage impassible. Le rouquin fut sortit de ses songes quand deux grandes mains chaudes se pausèrent sur ses épaules le secouant légèrement alors qu'une voix toute aussi chaude que les mains qui enserraient ses épaules parla :

_ Ichigo ? Ou-hou Ichigo !

_ Hein ? Euh oui… Qui a t-il Grimmjow ? Fit le rouquin en rougissant un peu de gène.

_ Ouf t'es toujours en vie ! T'ma fais peur t'sais ?

Kurosaki regarda son vis-à-vis : il ne rigolait pas, aucun sourire carnassier, non vraiment rien juste une mine inquiète avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. En fait Grimmjow était aussi perdu qu'Ichigo. Un toussotement leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, aussi se séparèrent-ils se demandant tout deux se qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes plutôt.

_ Pff… Alors les jeunes ça gaz ? Fit Yuuki d'une voix forte mais moqueuse.

_ PAARDON ? S'étouffèrent les dits jeunes.

_ Rooh, fit-elle désespérait, Z'allez pas m'dire qu'z'étes traumatiser, si ?

_**Qui ne le serait pas ?**_

'Toi !'

_**Ça fait toujours plaisir majesté **_

'Ferme la veux-tu ?'

_Vous êtes une arracar ?

_ Mouais… Mais pas comme lui, fit la bleutée désignant du menton l'autre bleuté.

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'pas l'hogyoku qui m'a 'arrancariser'… C'moi toute seule…, continua t-elle un air nostalgique sur le visage.

_ Que veut-tu dire par là ? Quémanda le rouquin.

_ Bah…

* * *

><p><strong>***FLASH-BACK***<strong>

POV YUUKI.

Du vent ? Est-ce du vent que je sens contre mon visage ? J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, la lune m'éclaire. Elle brille tellement. Une petite brise vient s'échouée sur mon visage pâle. Je n'aime pas mon statue… Je suis une Vasto Lordes, sans doute la plus puissante mais, aussi, la plus vulnérable. Je ne vis que pour manger et je ne mange que pour vivre. Pourquoi ? Je suis seule dans ce monde fait de noir comme de blanc, où la vie est une cassette que l'on rembobine chaque soir pour la remettre le lendemain… Une routine interminable, sans fin, sans queue ni tête juste cette phrase qui revient sans cesse : Vie pour manger, Mange et tu vivra. Je suis une reine seule et délaisser, jugée à cause d'une puissance trop élevée, banni a errer seule dans un monde qui n'a pas de jours car la nuit y est maitresse. Les hollows défilent, pensant pouvoir me bouffer, mais je suis la reine de ce bas monde fait d'obscurité la rapidité est mienne tout comme la force. Ma queue frétille. Je renifle, et me met a quatre pattes, prête à bondir sur cette chose qui approche. Je m'élance. Deux opales vertes me regarde. Qui est-tu, semble-t-elle dirent. Je tombe gracieusement sur le sol, en face d'elle, Vasto Lordes, elle ressemble a une chouette, tout comme moi a un lynx ou une panthère. Elle me regarde toujours. Qui est-tu demande toujours ses yeux. J'ouvre la bouche, seul un soupire en sort. Je ferme les yeux et me relève. Cette fois j'ouvre la bouche tout en étirant un sourire carnassier.

Je suis Yuuki et toi ?

Masurisa…

Elle est aussi glacial que l'air autour de nous. Comment fait elle ? Maintenant ses yeux me supplie, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se sens très seule. Je tend la mains elle hésite, puis finalement tend la sienne et la pose sur la mienne. Ses yeux brillent de remerciement. Je suis sa reine. Elle me suivra, elle me la promis.

Il se passa un an, un an que Masurisa me suivait, nous évoluions ensemble toute deux, en amies… Nous deux, les Vasto Lordes les plus puissantes. Ce qui c'est passer se jours là avait eu raison de moi. Masurisa, ensanglantée par un combat trop brutal, criant à la mort alors que ses membres devenaient plus humains, plus pâles et plus fragiles qu'à l'accoutumé. Masurisa évoluait. Tout comme moi, je me mis a crier de douleur alors que mes oreilles de lynx se rétractaient pour devenir plus humaines, nous nous arrancarisions. Une heure après se fut sous le regard choqué d'une jeune femme, au cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle, au yeux émeraudes soulignés de noirs d'où s'écoulait deux traits émeraudes, comme ses yeux, jusqu'à sa mâchoire,et des lèvres maquillées de noirs, que je me réveillait lentement, laissant mes yeux s'habituaient à la lumière de la lune.

Yuuki…

Masurisa ?

Elle acquiesça. La transformation était finie ? Apparemment oui…

Je me demandait a quoi je ressemblée, voyant mon trouble elle décida de le faire pour moi:

Tu as les cheveux long et bleu électrique.

Tes yeux sont de la même couleur qu'eux.

Deux traits tout aussi bleu

les soulignent passant sur leur côtés.

Tu as comme moi une arme, regarde,

fit-elle en désignant une arme dans un fourreau bleu pâle.

Tu es nue, aussi. Tien…

Masurisa me tendit une couverture, enfin couverture plutôt tissu assez long pour caché mon corps, effectivement nue mais plutôt bien foutue. Je me levait, l'ébène semblait si petite… J'étaie grande. Dans les 2m 34, pensais-je songeuse. Une nouvelle vie commencée et je n'allais pas m'en privé.

*****FLASH BACK*** fin**

FIN POV YUUKI

* * *

><p>_ Et voilà… Enfin c'est plus ma vie que je vous est raconter…<p>

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Ichigo, ça m'a aidé a comprendre. Pour ma pomme en tout cas...

_ Nan, moi aussi sa ma aidé, déclara le bleuté les yeux dans le vague.

Grimmjow regarde ailleurs... Quel dommage je suis sure qu'il aurait apprécier la couleur rosée sur les joues d'Honey-kun, se dit la plus vieille. Ichigo rougissait, la tête basse, les yeux fermés. Le rouquin se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait si vite lorsque Grimmjow le regardait, ou même lorsqu'il parlait. La tête encore emplis de questions, il leva la tête : toute trace de gêne avait disparut seul un petit sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres envoutantes et rosées.

_ Dis, qui es cette Masurisa ?

_ C'est...

_ Moi, coupa une voix glaciale et profonde.

La pression spirituelle qui s'était faite ressentir en même tant, bien qu'elle était moins élevée, ou plus ou moins cachée, réapparut faisant se retourner les trois garçons.

_ Bonsoirs, messieurs.

_ Euh...

_ Je suis 'Masurisa', enchantée.

Le col de sa veste cachait le bas de son visage mais on pouvait voir sa peau de cristal, blanche et pure. Son rictus se 'lâcha' un peu laissant passer plus de pression spirituelle. Il était glacial. Elle était glaciale, dans sa façon de parler, dans ses mouvement, dans tout quoi ! Masurisa ouvrit sa veste, montrant une poitrine, quelque peu avantageuse et plantureuse, enserrée dans une brassière noire, ainsi que le bas de son visage : une bouche maquillée de noir, un nez aussi pâle que son corps, svelte, maigrichon et peu musclé.

_ La politesse aurait voulu que vous vous présentiez vous aussi, jeunes gens.

_ Bien entendu, veuillez m'excuser : Ishida Uryûû, déclara le binoclard remontant ses binocles.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo...

_ Kurosaki, hein ? Tant mieux.

_ Grimmjow JaggerJack.

_ C'est... ?

_ Ouais l'frérot !

À suivre...

* * *

><p>Hop ! Un deuxième chapitre alleez REVIEWS ! please<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: B.B.S

Titre: Club of Rockers!

Rating : M

Genre : Humour / Romance.

Couple : Grimmjow J. X Ichigo K.

Dis-clame: Pouuuurquoi tant de haine ! Tous les personnages utilises dans cette fic sont a Tite Kubo, sauf Yuuki et d'autres et oui je n'ai pas fini d'en rajouter.

Note : en italique - pensées de shirosaki

... - pensées de zangetsu.

'...' pensées Ichigo

En gras → pensées Grimmjow

CHAPITRE III: You're my HeartBreaker

_ Ouais... L'frérot!

_ Que de découvertes...murmura Ichigo.

Et t'as pas fini dans avoir ! Pensa ironiquement Yuuki. Les yeux de Grimmjow dévièrent sur le jeune rouquin qui, avec ses joues joliment colorées de rose, aurait put faire tomber plus d'un homme, ou d'une femme d'ailleurs... Une question titilla sa curiosité :

_ Comment ça s'fait que t'es ma sœur, hein ? Les hollows on pas d'famille a s'que sache...

_ t'était pas sensé dev'nir un hollow frérot ! 'Fin moi non plus mais bon... Ye t'explique : On est des âmes, ça c'est d'une logiiique imparable m'enfin, on a reçu le konso j'crois ? 'Fin toi tu te souviens de rien t'as tout perdu, et moi bizarrement j'me souviens de tout, y compris du fait que j'avais un p'tit frère cacher quelque part dans l'Hueco Mundo, j'ai évoluée en tant que hollow jusque la tu m'suis ? OK ! Toi aussi, et à force de bouffer d'autre hollow, pas assez puissants serte, mais quand même, tu t'es retrouver en adjuchas. Quant a moi je bouffer les adjuchas qui voulaient faire leur territoire sur le miens. Apres chuis devenue une Vasto Lordes et la suite bah t'connais...

_ …

Grimmjow la regardait, toujours aussi désinvolte, mais malgré se qu'il laissait paraitre il était sur le cul. Morte de rire la petite voie aigüe de son zanpakuto se fit entendre dans un cri strident :

« MOUUUUHAAAHAHAHA ! »

**Dis, t'peux t'la fermée ?**

« Naan... Haha... C'est trop... Hahahaaha... Hilarant... HIHIHIHI! » Essayait, tant bien que mal de dire panthera.

**J'vais t'buter !**

_ Grimmjow... ? Demanda une voie douce et chaude prés de lui.

**Eh merde !**

« C'est le cas d'le dire hiihihihih »

_ Ou... Ouais, Ichigo ?

_ Ça va bien ?

_ t'inquiète, Ichi, j'vais bien

Ichigo rougit comme une fraise bien mure au surnom avant de le traiter de, je site : pervers-égoïste-qui-pense-qu'au-cul-et-qui-n'a-rien-dans-la-caboche.

_ Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand tu sais qu'je pense qu'au cul, hein Berry ?

_ Quoi ? Rugit la fraise.

_ Bah t'ma bien traiter de pervers-égoïste-qui-pense-qu'au-cul, nan ?

_ Si... MAIS J'AI AUSSI DIT : ET-QUI-N'A-RIEN-DANS-LA-CABOCHE !

_ Rooh... Méchant, Ichi !

_ Qu'est-ce que... !

_C'que t'es mignon avec les joues si joliment colorées mon roi._

'Toi la ferme !'

Pendant que le roux et l'arrancar se disputes; sujet de la dispute, je vous le rappel, du au surnom ''débile'' que Grimmjow lui a donne; Yuuki, Masurisa et Uryûû soupirèrent. Ces deux la allaient vraiment bien ensemble, ils se couraient âpres sans même s'en rendre compte et ce depuis leurs rencontre.

_ Rahlala… Les jeunes de nos jours… soupirèrent Yuuki.

_ Tu peux causer Yuuki… Oh c'est le réveil du tigre on dirait…

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Hein ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce y s'passe, hurla joyeusement Grimmjow (c'est ironique !)

L'espace dans lequel ils étaient, manifestement, coinces s'ouvrit mais pas par le haut, non… A la place il s'ouvrit par le bas. Nos cinq protagonistes suspendus en l'air. Yuuki eut juste le temps de dire un :

_ On est dans la merde…

Avant qu'ils tombent, tout les cinq, dans le vide, le sol se rapprochant vivement. Masurisa chuchota et un halo verdatre apparu juste en dessous de Grimmjow, Ichigo et Ishida. L'ébène se positionna de manière à atterrir souplement sur les pieds quand le sol les toucha. Yuuki quant à elle tomba encore une fois sur les fesses, juste devant le noble, et plutôt beau gosse, Byakuya Kuchiki. Les sourcils de ce dernier se levèrent de 3 millimètres se qui était déjà très haut pour un Kuchiki.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Putaiiin c'est pas mon… Ah s'lut-vous !

_ …

_ Euh… Capitaine Kuchiki ?

_ Oui, vice-capitaine Abarai ?

_ Dame bon d'la ! Ça le noble a donff ici !

L'aura, déjà glacial, de Byakuya Kuchiki s'intensifia devenant de plus en plus froide. La bleutée en frissonna. Elle se leva évaluant les dégâts sur son hakama blanc (Yuuki a la même tenue que Grimmjow seulement la veste est légèrement fermée. Yuuki aime bien montrée sa poitrine) l'époussetant avec sa main droite. Relevant sa tète la JaggerJack se retrouva juste en face du visage impassible du Kuchiki. Un sourire étira le visage de la jeune femme. Kuchiki, hein ?

_ Ma, ma… Les Kuchiki sont des nobles très puissants… Incroyable, ils mettent des gosses maintenant ? T'a quoi toi ? 25, 26 ans ?

_ 120.

_ Ouais t'es jeune quoi !

_ Yuuki a 566 ans vous êtes des jeunes comparée a elle… fit remarquer Masurisa aux nouvelles tètes.

Seul le silence acquiesça pour elle, silence qui fut rompu pour une Yachiru éclatée de rire :

_ Elle est plus grand que Ken-chan ! Hi hi ! Pouffa t-elle.

Yuuki rigola, elle n'aimait pas le silence, ça la gênait. Elle leurs proposa de rentres chez eux les combats devaient avoir été quelque peu éprouvant. Masurisa récita une incantation et une mini porte des enfers apparue devant elle. Apres avoir dit au revoir au p'tit monde comme elle disait, elles passèrent la porte. Ichigo soupira.

_ Eh bien, je pense que nous devrions faire comme elle vient de nous le dire : rentré chez nous.

C'est sur ces mots que le petit groupe se sépara pour une nuit réparatrice.

Le Lendemain :

_ Good Moorning Ichigooooooooooooooooo! Cria une voix.

Biim !

_ Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais enfin un réveil normal ?

_ Onee-chan ! Viens déjeuner tu vas être en retard ! Cria la petite voix rassurante de sa petite sœur, Yuzu.

Après s'être habillait en quatrième vitesse Ichigo descendis avec son sac sur l'épaule. Il prit un rapide déjeuné avant de partir pour le lycée. Comme a son habitude Misuhiro l'attendait devant on portail, pianotant sur son téléphone.

_ Bonjour, Ichigo, souffla Misuhiro les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran de téléphone.

_ Salut…

Ichigo ne parla pas du trajet, pensant à se que lui avait dit Yuuki.

*****FLASH-BACK*****

Alors que Kurosaki partait Yuuki l'interpella :

_ Hey, Honey-Kun…

_ Ouais? Fit Ichigo en se tournant vers la plus vieille. Qui a-t-il ?

_ Va y avoir une nouvelle dans ta classe… Elle s'appelle Sôcky. Elle a les cheveux courts, gris et en pétard, elle est aussi plutôt renfermée et s'habille en mec… M'enfin aide la s'te plaît, elle a besoin de se faire des amis…

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

_ Merci Honey ! S'écria t-elle enjouée.

*****FLASH-BACK*****

**FIN**

'Sôcky, hein ?'

_J'ai hâte de la voir !_

'Mouais…'

_ Pardon ! Fit une voix ferme et un peu essoufflée.

_ Ah! Eh ! Tu pourrais faire at..tension ?

_Cheveux courts, en pétard, gris, habillée en mec, en plus c'est le même que toi mon roi, rigola Shiro. Dis ce s'rait pas elle Sôcky ?_

'…'

_ Hey, attend !

L'albinos tourna la tête tout en courant, ses yeux exprimant de la pitié. Ichigo sursauta quand Yuuki lui avait dis « renfermée » il ne pensait pas qu'elle le serait autant. Elle continua de courir retournant son visage pour pouvoir voir où elle allait. Cette fille allait lui posé quelques problèmes.

_ Yo, Ichigo !

_ Renji ?

_ Naan, le pape ! Fit le rouge, ironique.

'Je vais le…'

_ Kuroosaki-kuuuun !

_Elle était pas morte elle ?_

'Parle pas comme ça d'Inoue !'

Ichigo étira un sourire.

_Franchement, ces prochaines semaines risques d'être amusantes.

_ J'espère bien ! Fit Rukia qui venait d'arriver.

_ Hmft… Et tu n'as encore rien vu… Kurosaki Ichigo, murmura une voix dans un arbre.

À suivre…

Voilà le ( roulement de tambours ) CHAPITRE 3 ! ouf !

J'ai était sadique… Désolée !

Tout d'abord : merci a ceux qui ont laissés des reviews. Ça me guéri ! ( Et oui je suis malade :'( ). Maintenant les réponses au reviews :

BeN : Merci c'est gentil ^^ ! Je n'avait pas pensée a mettre Yuuki avec quelqu'un mais si il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu la verrait bien fais le moi savoir ^^ xD Moi j'la vois bien avec Bya-chou kess tan pense ?

Yuri-chan : J'ai tapé fort dans sa taille c'est sûr xD ! Mais bon c'est moins marrant sinon ^^! Idem que pour BeN si tu la vois bien avec quelqu'un fais le savoir. Au pire je f'rait un sondage sur les couples et voilà ^^ :)

Natsuki-kuun : Merci ! Je sais les chapitres sont courts mais après y'a plus de suspense ! Haha, Masurisa aurait-elle un rapport avec Harribel ou même Ulquiorra… C'est la question qui tue ! Tu verra bien si je dis tout maintenant ça gachera tout x))

Merci de lire cette connerie et surtout LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS ÇA GUERRI LES BOBOS AUX VENTRE ! ( et l'état mental de l'auteur ) x))


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: B.B.S

Titre: Club of Rockers!

Rating : M

Genre : Humour / Romance.

Couple : Grimmjow J. X Ichigo K.

Dis-clame: Pouuuurquoi tant de haine ! Tous les personnages utilises dans cette fic sont a Tite Kubo, sauf Yuuki et d'autres et oui je n'ai pas fini d'en rajouter.

Note : en italique - pensées de shirosaki

... - pensées de zangetsu.

'...' pensées Ichigo

En gras → pensées Grimmjow

CHAPITRE IV : Let's start riot !

Au lycée :

_ Ichigooooooooooooooooo !

'Encore un taré !'

_Mon roi, si tu savais…_

_ Salut Keigo…

_ Aïeuuuh, z'êtes tous méchants avec moi !

Après avoir fait son petit spitch du matin, Keigo essaya d'embrasser Orihime ne récoltant, au passage, qu'un poing de Tatsuki. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs classe, et se fut un Misuhiro exciter (ou pas) les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, ça change pas, qui leur appris qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève.

'…'

_J'espère qu'elle s'ras moins froide que s'matin !'_

'La ferme, j'ai mal au crâne !'

_ Bien, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève… Tu peux entrée.

La porte coulissa et fini de dévoiler la jeune fille qui se tenait a l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'avança et un flot de murmures se fit entendre, allant de sa tenue à ses cheveux. Uniforme de garçon, cheveux gris coupés court. Les seules choses prouvant qu'elle était une fille était sa poitrine avantageuse et ses formes aux niveaux des hanches, ni trop grosse ni trop maigre, juste ce qu'il faut là où il fallait. Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau pour faire face à la classe et se présenta :

_ Je m'appelle Sôcky Minewa (Minéwa : prononciation xp !) et je viens de Rio de Janeiro, enchantée.

'Ça explique sa peau si bronzée…'

Dans la classe un 'Wow' retentit. Les filles étaient émerveillées : Rio c'est paradis pour faire bronzette, et les mecs émerveillés eux aussi mais dans un autre sens : les « putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne » et les « j'sortirais bien avec tiens » fusaient. Plus qu'agacer Sôcky lança un regard glacial a l'ensemble de la classe, la température ayant soudainement chuté, tout comme les bavardages. La prof put enfin lui dire où s'assoir.

_ Assis toi à coté d'Ichigo Kurosaki, le rouquin là bas…

Sôcky alla s'assoir récoltant une main au cul. Elle tourna la tête et foutu une baffe tellement puissante que le garçon assis tomba de sa chaise. Un seul mot se fit entendre :

_ Pervers.

'Wow'

… _Je crois que je suis sur les fesses…_

'Comment ça tu crois ?'

_Bah __chais pas c'est dur en dessus d'mes fesses… Zarb…_

'Shiro le truc dur c'est le sol !'

_Et pourquoi pas autre chose, hein ? Ma-ges-té ?_

S'il avait pu Ichigo aurait frappé son hollow, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas. Le rouquin las des commentaires pervers et déplacés de son hollow il tourna la tête : Sôcky.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

'Un dessin…'

En effet, dès qu'elle fut assise l'albinos avait sorti sa trousse et une feuille blanche, elle avait pris un critérium et une gomme puis avait commencé un dessin. Kurosaki voyait peu à peu apparaitre le dessin en question : c'était une jeune femme, les cheveux au vent, assise sur un rocher face a la mer. Un magnifique couché en arrière plan. Une fois fini, Minewa farfouilla dans sa trousse sortant, quelques minutes plus tard, un crayon orange. Le jeune homme s'attendait a se qu'elle colorie le couché de soleil mais à la place se fut les cheveux de la femme dessinée qui trinquèrent.

_Elle a voulu te faire en travesti, mon roi, _pouffa Shirosaki.

'Ta tronche, face de poulpe !'

_Je vais te… !_

Tais-toi, hollow

_Un survivant !_

'…'

…

_C'était sensé être drôle…_

La sonnerie retentit faisant sursauter le roux. Il ragea ses affaires et regarda Tatsuki s'avançait vers la nouvelle lui tendant la main.

_ Tatsuki Arisawa, enchantée !

À la surprise générale Sôcky lui pris la main et la serra.

_ De même.

_ J'te présente Orihime Inoue, ma meilleure amie !

_ Bonjour, Minewa-chan ! Fit cette dernière enjouée.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Sôcky…

__ OK_ ! Sôcky-chan !

Ichigo soupira finalement sa promettait d'être… amusant. Comme a leur habitude, ils se dirigèrent vers le toit pour manger leurs casse-croutes respectif. Sôcky les suivaient sans rechigné. Arrivés sur le toit tous s'assirent, à l'exception de l'albinos. Elle alla s'assoir sur le rebord toit admirant la vu que la hauteur de ce dernier lui offrait. Renji la regardait et Rukia dû lui donnait un coup pour qu'il sorte de son état second. Manifestement, cela ne marcher pas et Ichigo eut une idée très lumineuse tellement qu'il s'en frotta les mains avec un air de sadique.

_ Elle est plutôt jolie Sôcky tu ne trouve pas ?

_ Si… je crois que je l'aime…

_ RENJI EST AMÛÛÛÛREUUUUUX !

_ De quoi ? Mais… ESPECE DE CONNARD !

Sôcky avait évidemment tout entendu (c'est pas marrant sinon) et elle rougit un peu. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, pensa t-elle. A la fin des cours, la petite bande décida de faire le chemin ensemble. Sôcky était très gênée : personne ne savait qu'elle n'avait pas de maison. Lorsque Rukia et Tatsuki lui demandèrent où elle habitait l'albinos baissa la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes comprirent très vite :

_ Tu dormiras chez Orihime ! Cria Rukia

_ Mais il y a déjà quelqu'un je te signal ! fit remarquer l'autre brune.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit tranquillement Orihime, elle dormira dans mon lit avec moi.

_ Mais et lui ? s'exclama Tatsuki en montrant Renji

_ Pas grave je vous dis, rigola Orihime.

Orihime se retrouva donc a hébergé la jeune fille en plus de Renji. Dans l'appartement la rousse demanda au tatoué de faire visiter pendant qu'elle téléphonait à la pizzeria du coin. Renji fit a peu près le tour de la maison et s'arrêta dans la salle de bain Sôcky le suivant toujours. Seulement cette dernière décida de fermais la porte, à clés. Adossée a la porte la tête basse, Sôcky avait les larme au yeux.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, sa voix tremblotante. Pourquoi ?

_ Euh… Pourquoi, quoi ?

_ Pourquoi t'as dis 'ça' tout à l'heure sur le toit ?

_ T'as entendu ? Bah en faite je… C'est-à-dire que…

_ Ne le dis plus jamais…

Renji était surpris que sa réaction. Elle avait l'air traumatisé. Le tatoué ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

_ La dernière fois qu'une personne que j'appréciais me la dit… Elle a était tuée.

Renji baissa la tête en s'excusant. Sôcky pleurait a chaude larme maintenant et Renji la pris dans ces bras. Aussitôt elle s'accrocha à lui comme une sangsue, pleurant et reniflant de temps en temps.

_ Chuut je suis là, arrête de pleurer c'est fini… lui disait calmement Renji.

Sôcky pleurait toujours, soudain elle releva la tête et lui mis une petite gifle en le traitant de profiteur et de pervers, puis partie comme si de rien était. Quand Renji sorti de la salle de bain il vu les deux jeunes femmes en train de manger… non en train de se goinfrer des pizzas fraichement commandées. Sôcky s'était changée d'ailleurs il se demanda combien de temps il était resté dans la salle d'eau. L'albinos le remarqua et lui pris un morceau de pizza tout en se relevant. Renji put alors mieux voir sa 'tenue' : chemise de nuit à moitié ouverte sur sa poitrine, un petit boxer mettant en valeur ses fines jambes élancées. Elle était jolie comme ça.

_ Tiens, fit la jeune femme en lui présentant une pizza.

_ C'est à quoi ?

_ Chorizo.

Le tatoué aimait bien le chorizo et il se demanda comment elle le savait, peu être un hasard.

_ C'est Orihime qui m'a dit que tu aimais bien le chorizo.

_ Ah ?

Il s'installa à la table basse du salon et discuta avec les deux jeunes filles avant d'aller se coucher, rapidement suivit de la rouquine et de l'albinos après des bâillements et des bonne nuit ensommeillés ils s'endormirent tous les trois dans leurs lits.

Le lendemain chez les Kurosaki :

_ IchiigoO… ?

Baaam !

_ Va te faire cuire on est samedi j'ai pas cours !

_ Ichi-nii, y'a quelqu'un pour toi. C'est garçon qui dit être ton

_ Fais le monter…

_J'me d'mande qui c'est… Ton chéri ?_

'La ferme !'

_Rooh c'était ironique mon roi !_

'Ton ironie tu peux te la mettre la où je pense !'

_Oooh, petit pervers !_

'J't'ai dit d'te la fermée !'

_ S'lut ! Fit une voix forte.

_ Grimmjow ? T'as un gigaï* ?

_ Ouais, c'est l'autre scientifique fou qui me la passer.

_ Urahara-san ?

Grimmjow acquiesça tout simplement. Ichigo en profita. Il détailla de la tête au pied le bleuté : il n'avait plus son masque, la cicatrise était toujours présente, mise en valeur par la chemise bleu pâle légèrement ouverte sur les six premier boutons, un pantalon noir accompagné le tout faisant ressortir ses cheveux.

_ C'que tu vois t'plaît

_pour chaton !_

_ Tais-toi… marmonna le rouquin.

Grimmjow ricane : les joues rouges du shinigami remplaçant étaient très alléchantes.

**Vraiment sexy !**

« Ma, ma ! »

Kurosaki invita alors le bleuté a s'assoir, seulement il ne s'entendait pas à ce que Grimmjow l'attire à lui pour ce laisser mollement tomber sur le lit pour le bleu et sur le corps souple de la panthère pour le rouquin.

_ Alors j'suis confortable ?

_ Tais-toi ! murmura le rouquin en rougissant.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui !

Ichigo se débattis un peu pour la forme avant de se caller contre le torse de Grimmjow. Quelques minutes plus tard Ichigo s'endormait. Trouvant la scène attendrissante la panthère caressa les cheveux de sa fraise adorée.

_ Bonne nuit, Ichi…

Haaah ! Sadique je suis ! dsl du retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard me taper pas sinon j'arrête tout !

Bon en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Réponse aux reviews :

BeN : Aller va pour Bya-kun lol ! Je l'aime pas trop en faite Orihime c'est pour ça ^^' mais sans elle Ichigo aurait pas connu griimm ! ^^ Voici la suite je m'excuse pour le retard ! x)) tiens une fleur de ceri...sier ? MAIS ELLE ME COURSE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! lol

Yuuki is back dans le prochain chap ! ^^

LES REVIEWS SIOUPLAÎT !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: B.B.S

Titre: Club of Rockers!

Rating : T

Genre : Humour / Romance.

Couple : Grimmjow J. X Ichigo K.

Dis-clame: Je vous aurais un jour JE VOUS AURAIS LES PERSONNAGE DE BLEACH ET VOUS SERAIENT TOUS PD ! Oups, pardon j'ai pensé tout haut. Bien sur Dora ne m'appartient pas non plus (et heureusement !)

Note : en italique - pensées de shirosaki

... - pensées de zangetsu.

'...' pensées Ichigo

En gras → pensées Grimmjow

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE V: I'm gonna marry the night, baby!<p>

_ Haaa, bailla Ichigo, j'ai bien dormis… Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui fous là lui ?

_Visiblement t'as oublié mon roi…_

'Oublier ? Oublier quoi ?'

Shirosaki était décidément de bonne humeur et ne voulait en aucun cas dire à son roi le pourquoi du comment. Ichigo abandonna le mini combat verbal avec son hollow pour ce concentrer sur le bel endormi. Il avait l'air si calme tout le contraire de normalement. Le lycéen réprima de justesse un rire sonore : Grimmjow JaggerJack la panthère le tueur le destructeur était en train de ronronner ! De ronronner ! Ichigo aller mourir étouffé et pour cause, sa seule option pour éviter de rire était de ce boucher le nez. Tout rouge à cause de son apnée anti-rires. C'est à ce moment que Grimmjow se réveilla il baissa la tête pour voir le rouquin le front contre son torse tout en se tenant le nez le corps agité de spasmes de rires.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'fais rire ? demanda Grimmjow.

_ AAAH !

Ichigo se redressa, Grimmjow lui avait fait peur. Le rouquin avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, son visage redevenait normal. JaggerJack le regardait d'un œil amuser : si Ichigo découvrait leur position il redeviendrait tout rouge. La panthère ricana et se redressa sur les coudes et Ichigo redevînt rouge comme une tomate. Il était assis sur le bassin de Grimmjow dans une position très suggestive.

_ Euh… Je…

_ Oui ? demanda narquoisement le bleu.

_ Non… Rien oubli…

_ Et pourquoi ?

'Parce que !'

_Bravo mon roi ! Bon si tu veux ne pas lui dire j'vais l'faire !_

'Que… ?

Ichigo tomba dans les pommes et Shirosaki pris sa place. Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux devant le hollow d'Ichigo qui semblait plus joueur que le rouquin. Le monochrome ricana de sa voix douteuse et déformé.

_ Alors chaton ! Je t'explique !

_ Mais… T'es qui toi ?

_ Le hollow de sa majesté bien sûr ! Quelle question débile…

Un cri de désespoir empli la maison avant de finir en cri de fillette allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans les enfers :<p>

_ Pfft… M'ennuuuuis ! S'égosilla Yuuki.

_ Et si tu dormais? Cela passerait plus vite, commenta Masurisa.

_ Mouais mais nan ! J'vais aller voir Honey-Kun tiens ! Aller viens avec moi !

Le pauvre entre le frère et la sœur je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, pensa la chouette, pauvre petit. Finalement au bout d'un moment Masurisa craqua et parti avec JaggerJack sur terre. Si elle n'avait pas un gigaï elle retournerait aux enfers fois de Vasto Lordes !

* * *

><p>Dans la ville :<p>

_ Je suis désolé, pour Shiro, fit Ichigo.

_ C'est… Pas grave, t'inquiète ! répondit le bleuté.

Heureusement que le portable d'Ichigo avait sonné, car sinon la pauvre panthère n'aurait sans doute déjà plus de bijoux de famille. Après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre Ichigo se dit qu'ils devraient pressés le pas s'ils ne voulaient pas finir en carpette. Car oui si ils arrivaient en retard au bowling Tatsuki les rendraient non seulement stériles mais aussi incapables de bougés pendant 7 ou 8 mois. Malgré le fait d'avoir courues comme des dératés ils arriveraient en retard de 3 minutes 20 secondes et 11 centièmes. Ce qu'ils leur valurent un petit, ou pas, savon de la part de Tatsuki.

Du coté de Yuuki et Masurisa :

_ C'est confortable un gigaï ! S'égosilla la pile électrique qu'était Yuuki.

_ En effet, alors ? Où allons-nous ? demanda Masurisa.

_ A la maison de Dora ! HAHAHA !

_ Très drôle. Alors ?

_ La où leurs pressions se trouvent pardi !

C'est encore a moi de faire le sale boulot… pensa la chouette. L'ébène se contenta de marcher vers la source de rictus choisis sans se soucier d'être suivis par Yuuki. Cette dernière lui emboita le pas. Quelque minutes après, elles arriveraient devant un bowling.

_ Ça me rappel tant de choses, fit Yuuki nostalgique.

_ C'est vrai… à moi aussi.

_ Il est vrai que cela faisait plus d'un bail que tu n'étais pas venu dans ici, JaggerJack, lança une voix derrière les deux femmes.

La bleutée et l'ébène se retournèrent en même temps et Yuuki écarquilla les yeux devant la femme aux cheveux noir jais qui se tenait derrière elle :

_ Neibi !

_ STRIKE !

_ Ferme la !

_ T'es jalouse avoue !

Baaam

'Il l'avait pas volée celle là !'

Renji retourna s'assoir avec une jolie bosse sur le crâne. Sôcky prit une boule et sembla la pesée. Ichigo savait que les boules jaunes fluo était les plus légères, et que les noir les plus lourdes. L'albinos en avait pris une rouge, une moyenne. Placée correctement devant la piste elle s'élança, la boule roula. Minewa se retourna et leur dit :

_ Strike.

Et en effet sur l'écran juste au dessus de sa tête un énorme STRIKE était écrit. Toutes les filles présentent lui sautèrent au cou.

_ GENIAAL ! cria Tatsuki, en se tournant vers le rouge pour lui tiré la langue.

Toujours, assis Renji maugréa. Namého ! Grimmjow ricana avant de faire la même chose que Sôcky en gros : prendre une boule et tiré. Après deux tire l'écran indiqua SPARE. Tatsuki ricana , le score est un peu plus serré. Plus loin au bar, se tenaient Yuuki, Masurisa et une inconnue : Neibi.

_ Trois bière pression j'vous pris, commanda la bleutée.

_ Alors comment ça se passe là bas ?

_ T'sais d'puis qu't'as déserté y'a plus eu grand chose d'ailleurs c'est pour sa que Sôcky c'est ramener dans le monde des humains… Bref, laisse Madeleine !

_ Hmft, t'es petites phrases déjantées ne ton pas quittées a ce que je vois, fit Neibi.

Yuuki rigola, c'est vrai qu'elle disait des trucs vraiment très cons des fois du style : « Si l'pôt d'foi gras a disparu d'la table regarde dans l'cul d'ton père » ou encore « Est-ce que tu pense a mon cul quand tu lèche un timbre ? » et pleins d'autres encore ! Merci aux humoristes, pensa JaggerJack. Masurisa qui avait fermé les yeux les rouvrit et regarda mieux Neibi.

_ Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

_ Non, c'est le gigaï qui fait ça. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça que j'avais les cheveux du temps où j'étais lieutenant.

_ Ouais j'm'en rappelle ! S'écria Yuuki. P'tain à cette époque t'avais pas un balais dans le cul mais tout le placard !

_ C'est vrai. Mais je crois que tu as trouvé pire, non ?

Elles regardèrent Masurisa, qui buvait sa bière par petites gorgée, avant de détourné le regard les yeux tournaient vers le plafond. La chouette reposa la bouteille de bière a demi vide (ou a moitié pleine).

_ Hollow.

_ Effectivement….

Neibi regarda les pistes à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Trouvé.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Lui demanda la

_ Je reviens.

La brune se faufila entre les personnes présentes jusqu'à posait sa main sur l'épaule d'une jeune femme : Sôcky. Cette dernière se retourna et dès qu'elle la vue, tomba a la renverse. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien et ses nouveaux ami(e)s lui vinrent en aide.

_ Ça va, Sôcky ? Demanda Rukia.

_ Elle va bien.

La voix froide fit sursauté toute la petite troupe. Rukia releva la tête et croisa son 'reflet'. La femme devant elle lui ressemblait tellement, la même mèche rebelle devant les yeux, les cheveux noirs et mi-long, seules les deux mèche plus longue de devant les différenciées au niveau du visage parce que l'inconnue n'avait pas des œuf aux plat comme Rukia non… elle avait des OBUS !

_ T… Toi ! Bégaya l'albinos a terre.

_ Ça faisait un bout de temps, Sôcky…

_ Neibi ! S'écria la plus jeune.

À suivre…

* * *

><p>J'ai beaucoup de retard ! Mais je suis dans un trou paumé alors pour la connexion a internet je fais comme je peux ! ^^ Je voudrais faire une O.S spéciale noël rating M si ça vous intéresse dite le ^^ ! Merci de lire cette chose ! Et des reviews s'il vous plaît !<p>

B.B.S


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Club of Rockers Auteur : B.B.S

Rating : T

Dis-clamé : C'est toujours la même histoire ! Kubo-Sama je vous en priiiiiiiis !

Note 1 : Comme j'ai perdu ma clef USB (MAIS QU'ELLE CONNE!) et que j'ai la flemme de la chercher ***l'auteur prend peur en voyant les regards lourds de ses lectrices adorée* **d'accord d'accord je la cherche ! Mais comme je suis pas très ordonnée faut dire ce qui est bah ça prendra un peu de temps ^^' Note 2 : Pour vous faire patientez voici un petit Hors-Chapitre sur ce qui c'est passé il y a 500 ans et justement j'entends des « Heiin ? » Pour en savoir plus vous devez lire Mouhahahah ! P.S : J'aimerais autant que l'on ne m'étrangle pas et aussi éviter les jets d'araignées en plastique Merkiiiii ! **C/o/R**

* * *

><p>Chapitre x : Turn back to the Conquistador. You're da one...<p>

**C/o/R FLASH-BACK POV YUUKI

« Yuuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !Cria une petite fille avec des cheveux rouges »

P'tain dès l'matin ! J'veux dormir tranquille moi ! Mais nan ! Mam'zelle Nikkô* veut pas ! J'veux pleurer ! J'veux crier ! J'vais la trucidée !En plus j'ai mal au ventre. Elle peut pas ce la fermé ?

« Aller, Yuuki-chan !DEBOUT !

_ La ferme, marmonnais-je.

_ Heuu... Ah ! Ragûn* t'attend dehors !

_ J'ARRIVEEEEEEEEEE !

Niark Niark ! La rouquine va prendre ! J'la hais, mon Dieu que j'la hais ! D'ailleurs j'venais de m'rendre conte d'un truc... JE SUIS A LA SOUL SOCIETY ! Qu'est-ce qu'je fous là ? Bref, j'ai deux mots a dire à la rouquine ! J'ouvre la porte qui me sépare de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais et devinez sur qui je tombe... :

« RAGÛÛÛÛN !

_ JaggerJack, fit calmement celle-ci.

Elle est calme, trop calme. J'vais lui régler son... Mais je suis où ? On... On dirait la Soul Society mais j'l'ai déjà dis... HO! Chuis amnésique!... Bref, j'ai deux trois trucs à lui d'mander !

« Pourquoi t'ma pas tuer ? Pourquoi j'ai été soigner ? ET POURQUOI, BORDEL, JE SUIS A LA SOUL SOCIETY ?

_ J'avais la flemme, Ichijo Hiro le blond de la quatrième ta soignée et apportée ici.

La... Flemme ? Elle avait eu la flemme ? J'vais la tuée ! Mon rictus tangue dangereusement et ma tête tourne c'est bien-sûr a ce moment que Ichijo Hiro se ramène avec une équipe et je commence à faiblir. Ils veulent m'attraper pour me faire une écho... échographie je crois... Ichijo dit qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'anormal la dernière fois qu'il m'a auscultée. Une douleur sourde se fit ressentir dans mon ventre comme... comme si deux petits pieds venaient de me foutre un coup dedans. Les gars de la 4e voulaient m'attraper mais je les repoussais. Ragûn soupira et tendit ses bras vers moi. Sans savoir pourquoi je courus jusqu'aux bras que je trouvais protecteur a ce moment même. Maman, je la considérais comme ma mère. Trop faible pour reculer ou même protester je me laissais donc aller contre sa poitrine. Je la sentis passer un bras sous mes épaules et sous mes genoux avant de me porter comme une princesse. Finalement je préférais ça plutôt que la 4e division ! J'avais été transportée dans une sorte d'hôpital. Ragûn me posa sur un lit surélevé, j'étais pas loin de lui gueuler dessus quand les pans de mon haut de kimono furent ouverts. Bah ! Fallait pas s'gêné eh ! FROID ! P'tain en plus y me met un truc genre gel tout froid sur l'bide ! Y s'prend pour qui l'mongole ? J'ouvre les yeux et les tourne vers le blond. J'vais l'niq...

« Calme ta joie, Yuuki.

_ HA !

Bordel. Mais c'est qu'elle m'a fait un peu peur celle-là ! Un tout petit peu... Bon d'accord j'ai flipper ma race ! LE PREMIER QUI RIGOLE Y PRENDRA MA RÉSURECTION EN PLEINE FACE ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? OK ? Bien continuons : Entre le blond qui m'étale un gel bizarroïde et l'au'te cruche qui m'fait peur j'sais plus où m'mettre ! Et v'là l'autre taré qui... c'est quoi s'machin ? Y va pas m'mettre ça sur l'bide quand même ?

« ME TÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛCHE PAAAS ! hurlais-je à la mort avant de recevoir une claque derrière la tête. GRR !

_ T'es mignonne quand tu grognes, chaton, me fit remarqué la rouquine.

_ T'as tronche !

Elle me regarde puis débite très rapidement : « Les chaussettes de l'harchie(?) duchesse sont-elles sèchent ou archi(-') sèchent ? Et si elles sont pas sèchent eeeeh qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! » Un petit blanc le temps que j'analyse la phrase et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire j'explosais de rire. Un rire tellement puissant que même mon zanpakutô me réprimanda :

**TA GUEULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

_T'as écouté les deux minutes du peuple ?'**  
><strong>_

_**...**_

* * *

><p> (Dans le délire mental de Yuuki)<p>

Claude y... y faudrait que j'te parle

DRIIIING !

« Centrale cervicales.

Ouais ici c'est l'oreille elle dit faudrait que j'te parle

_ Sur quel ton ?

Un ton nerveux.

_ Corde vocale !

**Ouiiiiii !*

_ Réponds : 'Mais qu'est-ce y a ça à l'air grave !

_Mais qu'est-ce y a ça à l'air grave !_

_ Le cœur tu m'fais un p'tit rythme accelérer s'il te plait

_Boomboomboom_

_J't'ai tromper..._

Elle dit : j't'ai tromper...

_ Bon elle le trompait

TUTUTUUUUUT

_ Eh la trompette on t'as rien d'mander ! Le cœur...

^Ouais?^

_ Joue à l'envers maintenant.

MoobMoobMoobMoob

_Merci

Oh j'ai l'cœur à l'envers.

DRIIIING !

« Centrale.

$C'est l'département d'ressegnements et d'curiosité...

_Ouais

$On voudrait savoir avec qui elle a fait ça la fille...

DRIIIING

« Euh attend une minute... Oui ?

~ C'est département émotionnel !

_ Et merde...

~Je sais pas si j'y tiens moi d'savoir avec qui elle a fait ça la fille ouiin !

DRINNNG

{Oui ici c'est la raison. N'est-il pas mieux de le savoir maintenant plutôt que de l'apprendre plus tard dans des circonstances plus brusque.

_ OK c'est vendu ! Ça va pour toi l'émotivité ?

~ ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE ENCULER !

_ Corde vocale : « J'peux savoir avec qui ? »

_J'peux savoir avec qui ?_

_Gibanvil_

_ Gi(tutu)Ban(tutu)vil...

#Mémoire

_ Ouais !Gibanvil tu connais ?

#Attends un peu...

Gibanvil ?

#Ouais ! On la vu trois fois y travail dans une discothèque.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de s'type là ?

#Ça c'est pas mon boulot t'appel au Jugement.

_ Putain on s'croirait dans l'bureau du gouvernement.

/ Jugement !

_ Ouais tu vois l'type dans la mémoire ?

/ Ouais !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de s'type là ?

/ Neutre, simpatique, aucune animosité !

~C'EST UN TROU DU CUL !

_ L'émotivité parle plus fort que l'Jugement c'est donc l'émotivité qu'a les cordes vocales vas-y !

« Yuuki !

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

_ Réveille toi !

J'ai... fait un drôle de rêve moi ! Pensais-je.

_Mademoiselle Yuuki, félicitation !

_ Pardon?

**C/o/R**

« QUOIIIII ? VRAIMENT ? hurla la pile électrique j'ai nommée : Nikkô

_ Félicitation, fit une voix glaciale à côté de la rouge.

_ Mûûûûûûn ! Mais y plus de convicti... AïEUUH !

Elle marmonna un « la v'là ta conviction » tout bas Nikkô ne devait même pas l'avoir entendu ou alors elle l'ignorait mais ça m'étonnerait !

« Alors ? C'est quoi ? S'impatienta la gamine.

_ Des jumelles !

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p>

Bon j'ai tout dis au début...

Nikkô : Soleil

Ragûn : se lit LagÛne, veut dire lagon.

Mûn : Lune

Dernier truc : LES DEUX MINUTES DU PEUPLES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS AUSSI !

B.B.S


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Club of Rockers

Auteur : B.B.S

Rating : T

Dis-clamé : C'est toujours la même histoire ! Kubo-Sama je vous en priiiiiiiis !

Note : Les paroles de musique sont la traduction et la VO de Turn me on de Nicki Minaj ft. David Guetta. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>**Co/R**

Chapitre x : Turn back to the conquistador Come on and turn me on !

**C/o/R**

* * *

><p>. Ramène-moi à la vie<br>Viens et ravive-moi  
>Caresse-moi, sauves ma vie<br>Viens ici et ravive-moi  
>Je suis trop jeune pour mourir<br>Viens ici et ravive-moi !

« Ragûn !

_ Prête !

Les deux jeunes femmes croisèrent le fer. L'épée de Yuuki : Blanca Lynx* et celle de la rousse : Jigoku no ame*. Sous le choc des deux lames elles furent propulsées en arrière.

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on !<p>

Blanca Lynx était un zanpakutô dont la lame se terminée en arc de cercle, le manche bleu électrique comme les cheveux de sa propriétaire. Jigoku no ame, le zanpakutô noir, la lame, la garde et même le manche était d'un noir pur, le sabre venu tout droit des enfers. La puissance de leurs maitresse déferlant dans leur lames. Blanca Lynx hurla à Yuuki de déployer sa résurrection, se que cette dernière s'empressa de faire. Les jambes pliées, la lame de son sabre dans le dos JaggerJack posa ses ongles sur la lame de sa partenaire de combat avant de faire grincer le fer du zanpakutô.

« Crache, Blanca Lynx. »

Une amure moulante laissait entre voir le ventre bondé de sa propriétaire avec un décolter plongeant jusqu'à son nombril, une queue fouettant l'air comme un tranchant, elle avait aussi des oreilles en pointes et surtout des griffes.

Je suis mal, arranges ça  
>Ma température est super élevée<br>Si je crie, si je pleure  
>C'est seulement parce que je me sens vivante<p>

Mon corps a besoin d'un héros  
>Viens et sauve-moi<br>Quelque chose me dit que tu sais comment me sauver  
>Je me sens vraiment mal<br>Oh, j'ai besoin que tu viennes me sauver

« Décale la troisième étoile par la dimension, Jigoku no ame.

Cerbère, le chien des enfers aux yeux rouges, une aura malfaisante, un rictus élevé, et un zampakutô toujours aussi noir.

I'm achin', make it right  
>My temperature is super high<br>If I scream, if I cry  
>It's only 'cause I feel alive<p>

My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling real low<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

Griffes contre griffes. Lynx contre chien. Blanc contre noir. Espada contre Capitaine. Hierro contre kidô.

Ramène-moi à la vie  
>Viens et ravive-moi<br>Caresse-moi, sauves ma vie  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Je suis trop jeune pour mourir  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<p>

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on !<p>

**C/o/R**

« Ça va aller ? Demanda une femme aux cheveux courts et noirs.

_ Bien sur ne t'inquiète pas pour moi c'est qu'une égratignure, fit Yuuki assise dans une chaise.

_ Mais comme tu es enceinte...

_ Masurisa les bébés vont bien !

La jeune chouette soupira, malgré son visage impassible sont inquiétude n'était pas passée inaperçu aux yeux du lynx. Un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

« Make me come alive, fit-elle en se levant de la chaise.

_ Hein ?

_ T'demanderas à Ragûn !

L'incompréhension était plus que visible sur le visage de Masurisa se qui fit ricaner le Lynx, puis elle explosa de rire en pensant que dans la tête de Masurisa ça devait être genre :

« Centrale cervicales.

Ouais ici c'est l'oreille elle dit : tu demanderas à Ragûn.

_Sur quel ton ?

_ Un ton enjouer

… »

Ouais un truc dans s'genre, pensa-t-elle. Pendant ce temps Masurisa essayer d'assimiler les paroles de sa supérieure. Yuuki s'éloignait.

« Elle doit penser à c'que j'lui ais dit, la pauvre elle va rester là-bas longtemps... Bah! Où qu'elle est ? Masurisa avait disparu, surement parti à la 9e division. D'ailleurs JaggerJack se dit que elle aussi devait aller a une division : la 6e


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Club of Rockers

Auteur : B.B.S Rating : T

Dis-clamé : C'est toujours la même histoire ! Kubo-Sama je vous en priiiiiiiis !

Note : Les paroles de musique sont la traduction et la VO de Turn me on de Nicki Minaj ft. David Guetta.

Et tout de suite ... LA SUITE !

* * *

><p>**Co/R**

« Sojuuun !

_ Nei...Neibi ?

La jeune noble sauta au cou de son cousin, Sojun Kuchiki. Neibi et Sojun se ressemblaient beaucoup, les cheveux noirs et les yeux couleurs nuit. Seulement il n'avait pas du tout le même caractère mais alors la pas du tout ! Une main sur son épaule la rappela à l'ordre.

« Père, fit le brun.

_ Ginrei-jii-chan !

Le vice capitaine qui lui servait de cousin s'inclina et Neibi leva les yeux bien hauts. Le brun la réprimanda en lui disant qu'elle devait le respect à son capitaine car elle n'était rien de plus que 3e siège. De plus Ginrei lui fit remarquer que de ses 1m 52 elle était l'une des plus petites.

« Aaaah ! Hurla t-elle. Z'êtes chiants !

_ Yo !

_ Yuuki- ! Gueula de plus belle la brune.

_ NAAAAOOOON ! Fit cette dernière en courant une Black Neibi aux fesses.

_ Quand elle est black rien ne l'arrête, retentit une voix au-dessus des deux hommes.

_ Capitaine Nikkô, fit respectueusement le fukutaicho.

_ Nikkô-san.

_ Ginrei-jii-chan.

Ginrei voué un respect sans limite pour cette enfant d'à peine 8 ans qui possédait déjà shikai et bankai. Ces zanpakutôs devaient être lourds, deux énormes sabres en forme de couteaux de cuisine et qui plus est en pierre, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de tranchés ce que bon leur semblent. Ils faisaient la taille de la plus jeune de tous les capitaines qui mesurait dans les 1m15. Nikkô commença à courser les deux autres femmes. S'ensuivit une course-poursuite des plus hilarante.

**C/o/R**

« TAICHÔÔÔ !

_ Fukutaichô

_ Masurisa voudrait vous parlez.

_ Fait la entrer.

La fukutaicho ouvrit la porte et Masurisa entra. En partant la vice-capitaine, qui se nommait Maaka, appela le 5e siège qui faisait la paperasse.

« Hikifune* ! Ramène ta fraise !

_ J'a...J'arrive fukutaicho !

Une fois seule Masurisa et Ragûn soupirèrent. La rousse lui demanda pourquoi elle était venue à la 9e et Masurisa lui répondit que c'était sa supérieure.

« Oh... Alors qu'elle est t'as question ?

_ Yuuki-Sama m'a dit : « Make me come alive » et...

_ Tu aimerais savoir ce que cela veut dire ?

_ Oui.

_ Ramène-moi à la vie.

Masurisa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la capitaine souria puis repris son récit :

« Shinigami j'ai grave besoin de toi.  
>Appelle-moi bébé<br>Doc' doc', où es-tu?  
>Tu me fais de l'effet<br>J'ai besoin de ton amour  
>J'ai besoin de ton amour<br>J'ai besoin de ta tendresse  
>Tu pratiques le genre de médecine qui me fait craquer<p>

Mon corps a besoin d'un héros  
>Viens et sauve-moi<br>Quelque chose me dit que tu sais comment me sauver  
>Je me sens vraiment mal<br>Oh, j'ai besoin que tu viens me sauver

Ramène-moi à la vie  
>Viens et ravive-moi<br>Caresse-moi, sauves ma vie  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Je suis trop jeune pour mourir  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<p>

Ramène-moi à la vie  
>Viens et ravive-moi<br>Caresse-moi, sauves ma vie  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Je suis trop jeune pour mourir  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<p>

Mec, je suis mal, arranges ça  
>Ma température est super élevée<br>Si je crie, si je pleure  
>C'est seulement parce que je me sens vivante<p>

Mon corps a besoin d'un héros  
>Viens et sauve-moi<br>Quelque chose me dit que tu sais comment me sauver  
>Je me sens vraiment mal<br>Oh, j'ai besoin que tu viens me sauver

[Refrain]  
>Ramène-moi à la vie<br>Viens et ravive-moi  
>Caresse-moi, sauves ma vie<br>Viens ici et ravive-moi  
>Je suis trop jeune pour mourir<br>Viens ici et ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi

Ramène-moi à la vie  
>Viens et ravive-moi<br>Caresse-moi, sauves ma vie  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Je suis trop jeune pour mourir  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<p>

Tu as ma vie entre tes mains  
>Viens et sauve-moi maintenant<br>Je sais que tu peux, je sais que tu peux

Ne me laisse pas mourir si jeune, je veux juste que tu rallumes ma flamme  
>Je veux juste que tu sois mon doc', nous pouvons réussir formidable chiropracteur, je, je, je, je<p>

Je sais que tu peux me sauver  
>Et me faire me sentir vivante<p>

Ramène-moi à la vie  
>Viens et ravive-moi<br>Caresse-moi, sauves ma vie  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Je suis trop jeune pour mourir  
>Viens ici et ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi<br>Ravive-moi  
>Ravive-moi.<p>

_ C'est... ?

_ Ce qu'elle ma dit juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

À suivre...

V'là donc la suite normalement y'a un dernier chapitre pour ce H-C lol

Merci pour vos reviews ! Et continuer ! J'AI FAIM !

Si vous avez des questions au chapitre suivant Yuuki répondra en personne à vos questions !

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: B.B.S

Titre: Club of Rockers!

Rating : T

Genre : Humour / Romance.

Couple : Grimmjow J. X Ichigo K.

Dis-clame: Je vous aurais un jour JE VOUS AURAIS LES PERSONNAGES DE BLEACH ET VOUS SERAIENT TOUS PD ! Oups, pardon j'ai pensé tout haut.

Note : en italique - pensées de shirosaki

'...' pensées Ichigo

En gras → pensées Grimmjow

* * *

><p>Chapitre VI : <strong>'Cause you know I'd walk <strong>

**A thousand miles. If I could Just see you**

« Neibi ! »

Plus loin Yuuki observait et désespérait, la cause : le traumatisme de Sôcky vis-à-vis de la noble. Cette femme qu'elle avait considérée comme sa deuxième mère après la mort de sa véritable mère et qui avait disparut du jour au lendemain sans rien laisser. La conversation restait tout de même posée et calme, mais sur le visage de la jeune albinos l'horreur si reflétait. JaggerJack décida de se rapprocher pour écouter.

« Viens. »

Le mot que l'ébène venait de prononcer avait claqué comme un fouet aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Ne voyant aucune réponse de la part de Minewa, Neibi tendit la main prête à l'aider si elle voulait se lever. Seulement Sôcky secoua négativement la tête. La plus veille soupira et trifouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon sous l'œil intrigué des lycéens devant elle.

« Tu en auras besoin prochainement, fit-elle en lançant une petite bille verte à Sôcky toujours au sol qui réceptionna le petit objet dans ses mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit Tatsuki.

_ On dirait... commença Renji.

_ Un soul candy? S'étonna Rukia.

Paniquée, Minewa rangea en vitesse l'objet 'précieux' dans la poche de son gilet. Neibi tourna les talons et partie. Ichigo, Tatsuki et Rukia aidèrent l'albinos à se mettre sur pied. Yuuki fronça les sourcils avant d'intercepter l'ébène qui partait.

« T'es conne, vraiment trop conne tu le sais j'espère ?

_ Je ne le sais que trop bien, Yuuki. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser.

La bleutée soupira et se retourna vers le groupe de lycéens.

« Que s'est-il passer ?

_ Kyyyaaa ! Masurisa ! T'm'as foutu une de ces trouille !

_ J'en suis consciente.

_ Pardon? S'étrangla JaggerJack.

Après avoir résumer rapidement la situation Yuuki soupira encore une fois. La chouette réfléchit en quatrième vitesse à comment détendre l'atmosphère, puis une idée fit le déclic dans son esprit et elle proposa à sa supérieure l'idée en question. Niark, Niark fut l'une des premières pensées du lynx qui s'avança vers le petit groupe.

« Yo !

_ Yuuki, s'écria Ichigo.

_ Nee-san, ronchonna Grimmjow.

_ C'est qui ? Demanda Tatsuki dans l'oreille de Renji.

_ La grande sœur de l'énergumène, répondit mi-figue mi-raisin le tatoué en montrant le bleuté de la tête.

Tatsuki éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Grimmjow lorsqu'il se retourna. Après la bataille 'sanglante' entre deux énergumènes j'ai nommé Renji et chaton ! AÏE ! Bon promis je t'appel plus chaton, mon minou. Quoi ? Ça marche pas aussi ? Mais-euh ! Hem, reprenons... Donc après la bataille sanglante entre deux énergumènes, dont je tairais le nom sous peine d'être enterrer vivante, la grande sœur du bleuté s'avança vers Sôcky.

« Hep...

_ Yuu...Yuuki-chan ? Questionna timidement l'albinos.

_ Non vous êtes actuellement sur son répondeur veuillez rappeler dès que possible.

_ Banane transgénique !

_ Mais va te faire cuire, p'tit cul !

' Mais c'est quoi ses surnoms ?

_T'es jaloux ? Tu veux que j't'appel pareil ? Hein, petit cul ~ _

' Va voir dans l'cul du vieux si j'y suis !

_Et si t'y es ? Je fais comment ?_

Ichigo ne préféra pas répondre aux âneries de son hollow et se focalisa sur Yuuki et Sôcky, Sôcky qui avait un sourire éclatant et qui venait de... sauter dans les bras de Yuuki qui tomba à la reverse. Au passage la jupe de la bleutée c'était complètement relevée laissant voir son 'string'. Il regarda les garçons de la bande : tous en hémorragie nasale même Grimmjow. Après avoir mieux regarder un léger filet de sang coula le long du nez du rouquin qui l'essuya vite fais bien fais. La détentrice du 'string' se releva avec Sôcky et exposa l'idée de Masurisa à toute la petite troupe.

« Un karaoké ça vous tente ?

_ Ouais ! Crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

_ Sôcky la première arrivée.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Ichigo et les autres connaissait l'albinos elle se mit à sourire diaboliquement et fonça suivit du lynx vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>**Co/R**

« J'ai plus d'voix, s'égosilla Yuuki.

' En même temps chanter du Rita Mitsouko...'

_ T'l'as bien chercher ! Ricana Grimmjow

_ T'as tronche ! Face de poulpe !

_ Quoiii ?

Encore une dispute... Ils allaient finir par le faire mourir jeune, surtout que cette fois c'était pour qui dormirait avec le rouquin ? Tel est la question ! Victoire de Grimmjow à pierre, papier, ciseaux au grand désespoir de Yuuki.

La bleutée dormit sur le canapé pendant que les deux amants dormaient enlacés. Un bruit réveilla le lynx qui se releva du canapé pour aller voir et sur qui elle tomba ? À votre avis ? Non pas d'idées ? Bah sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé être là : Byakuya Kuchiki.

« Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je voulais voir Kurosaki Ichigo.

_ Il est occupé à dormir en ce moment laisse lui un message ! Fit ironiquement la bleutée.

_ …

_ Raah ! T'me stresse ! Viens on va faire un tour. Je reviens, je vais m'habiller.

Le pauvre noble à qui on avait rien demander se retrouva dehors dans un froid tendre avec la sœur de la panthère. Dans son gigai Yuuki mesurait pas loin d'un mètre soixante-sept, une taille normale quoi. Néanmoins elle avait un peu plus qui l'a rendait plus belle que d'habitude aux yeux du noble qui l'avait observer depuis 3 jours maintenant. Ils arrivèrent dans un parc et s'assirent sur un banc près d'une fontaine. Byakuya observait le ciel en se rappelant ces belles nuits étoilées avec sa défunte femme, Hisanna. Il reporta son attention sur le lynx à coté de lui avant de sursauter lorsque le dit lynx cria :

« Il neige ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu !

Le brun constata qu'en effet il neigeait, deux flocons qui se battaient en duel* serte, mais il neigeait. Yuuki semblait ravi. Elle s'était lever pour en attraper un qui avait immédiatement fondu dans sa main. Elle se tourna vers le noble et lui dit gentiment :

« Moi aussi j'ai était mariée, mais tout comme toi il est mort. Ta femme doit terriblement te manquer n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment sais-tu cela ?

_ Rukia. Elle a dû se douter qu'il mettait arriver la même chose mais comment... Ça j'en ai franchement aucune idée. Peut-être Sôcky lui a dit ?

_ Comment… il est mort ?

_ Je... Au combat en essayant de me protégée moi et mes fil... Euh non rien !

_ Tu as des enfants ?

_ Oui, deux jumelles... Mais ça fait plus de 30 ans que j'les ais pas vue.

Elle se rassit et regarda la neige qui tombait silencieusement. Fatiguée elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du noble qui, surpris, la regarda bizarrement. Au bout de quelques minutes Yuuki s'endormit et le noble n'eut d'autre choix que de la ramener chez lui enfin dans l'appartement qu'il 'louait' aux humains.

Une fois chez lui il coucha JaggerJack dans son lit et alla mettre un pantalon de pyjama, et oui le beau noble dormait torse nu (*µ* faut que j'arrête de baver !). Il s'installa aux cotés de la bleutée qui alla directement contre son torse muscler (Je saliiiiiiive! Aaah ça coule sur le clavier !-'). Attendrit il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour...

À suivre...

* * *

><p>J'ai fait fort … Je suiiis désolée ! Bref je vous explique la raison de mon retard :<p>

-Comme vous le savez j'ai paumé ma p***n de clé USB.

-J'avais la flemme de le réécrire seulement...

-J'avais aussi la flemme de chercher la clé USB en question.

-Du coup j'ai tout réécris ^w^

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas était trop longue et que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

* en gros neigeait pas beaucoup ^^"

Au faite,

Laisser des reviews même si c'est pour rien dire, même si c'est pour mettre '…' je m'en fiiiiiche ! Mais mettez une reviews !

Yuuki : Sinon elle perd la boûûûle !

Moi : Je te merde ! T'as fini dans le lit de Bya-Chou !

Yuuki : T'es jalouse ?

Moi : Mais pas du tout ! ( tout bas) fin un peu quand même.

À la prochaine !

B.B.S :)


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur: B.B.S

Titre: Club of Rockers!

Rating : T

Genre : Humour / Romance.

Couple : Grimmjow J. X Ichigo K.

Dis-clame: Tite Kubo est un monstre ! Faire des personnages aussi séduisant et pas les partagés ! Nan mais oh ! RADIN !

Note : en italique - pensées de shirosaki

'...' pensées Ichigo

En gras → pensées Grimmjow.

#...# → penser panthéra.

* * *

><p>Chapitre VII : <strong>How you remind me.<strong>

Le lendemain :

Il ne devait pas être loin de cinq heures du matin lorsque Yuuki ouvrit les yeux. Soudain elle se rendit compte que :

Elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Elle avait dormi sur le torse du beau noble.

Qu'elle était définitivement coincée dans les bras du dit noble.

D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que Byakuya la tenait comme ça, dans ses bras ? JaggerJack se remémora les évènements de la veille.

« Eh merde, chuchota-t-elle en se frappant le front.

Elle décida de se rendormir, les réveils comme ça à tôt le matin... Pas trop pour elle. Une heure plus tard le noble se réveilla et quand il voulut se mettre assis un poids sur son torse lui rappela qu'il y avait un 'passager clandestin' ou plus tôt une 'passagère clandestine'. Il soupira bruyamment, après tout personne ne pouvait l'entendre sauf peu être Yuuki. Kuchiki commença à la secouée pour la réveiller mais elle ne semblait pas, même, pas du tout enclin à se réveiller.

« Laisse-moi dormir... grogna la bleutée, Ou alors rendort toi. On est Sam'di...

_ …

Byakuya qui s'était relever sur les coudes fut rapidement rallongé par le lynx, qui se redressa. Une fois assise elle se frotta les yeux.

« Aller dort encore un peu, ça te fera pas de mal. Juste une fois dans ta vie de noble.

Yuuki se pencha sur le noble, leurs visages à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre. Le brun rougit un peu et JaggerJack souria. Elle passa les mains dans le coup de Byakuya et le serra dans ses bras. Le rougissement de Kuchiki s'intensifia quand la poitrine de la bleutée, malgré qu'elle est un T-shirt, rencontra son torse. Pour la première fois de sa vie Byakuya pensa qu'à près tout elle avait raison ce n'était pas pour une fois qu'il restait au lit plus longtemps que prévu qu'il allait en mourir. Il encercla la taille de la bleutée qui cette fois été complètement allongée sur le noble, mais aucun des deux sans souciaient...

* * *

><p>Renji était inquiet d'habitude son capitaine était lever mais il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin. Il décida d'aller dans les appartements de son taicho et fut surpris d'y trouver la sœur de Grimmjow et le frère de Rukia endormit et enlacés, un sourire léger sur les lèvres de Byakuya. D'ailleurs Abarai en eut peur sur le coup. Puis il repartit sans faire de bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux endormis se réveillèrent.<p>

« Aah ! J'ai bien dormi...

_ …

_ Bon je vais te laisser. À plus, Bya !

Après Kurosaki, c'était la JaggerJack qui s'amusait à l'appeler comme ça ? Mais où va le monde, se demanda-t-il. Une fois habillée Yuuki se tourna vers le noble, qui trop dans les vapes ne l'avait même pas vu mettre ses vêtements, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue le remerciant de son 'hospitalité'. Une fois seul le noble soupira. Cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments en présence de cette femme allait être difficile.

* * *

><p>Quelque part au fin fond des enfers.<p>

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'immensité noire et vide et s'arrêtèrent devant une forme assise en tailleur par terre. La dite forme se tourna vers la personne derrière elle.

« Yuuki...

Un sourire carnassier illumina le visage sombre de l'espada aux cheveux bleus.

« Ragûn.

À suivre...

Je suis sadique de nature désolée ;) Il est un peu court je sais ^^ encore désolée ^^'

N'oubliez pas les reviews mes fidèles lectrices !:) Le prochain chapitre en dépend !

:) B.B.S


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Club of Rockers

Auteur : B.B.S

Rating : T

Dis-clamé : Tite Kubo est égoïste ! Il ne veut pas me prêter les personnages de bleach !:(Méchant !)

La suite !

En italique : pensées shirosaki

en gras : pensées Grimmjow

entre '…' : pensées Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Chapitre VIII : This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me

**C/o/R**

Le lendemain au lycée

_ Aah ! On à quoi là ? Demanda un Ichigo passablement fatiguer.

_ Histoire.

_ Punaise ! J'ai horreur de l'histoire !

_ Y parait qu'il y a un nouveau prof 'fin une ! Fit Tatsuki.

_ Sérieux ? La brune acquiesça.

Avec un soupire très prononcer, le rouquin s'installa à la table juste à côté de la fenêtre. Renji était son voisin de derrière, Rukia celle de devant et Tatsuki celle d'à côté. La nouvelle prof entra dans la salle avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ichigo ne l'avait pas remarquée, et il ne sursauta pas très discrètement lorsqu'elle gueula son prénom (Vous avez deviner c'est qui ? Non et bah hahah!) :

« ICHIGO !

_ !

Une main sur le cœur l'autre dans les cheveux, le roux se tourna vers elle avec une moue totalement adorable sur le visage. Qu'il perdit très vite en voyant la dite ' Nouvelle prof.' Yuuki se tenait droite armée d'un gros livre et d'un sourire psychopathe.

« Yo ! Bien les jeun's j'me présente : j'm'appelle Yuuki JaggerJack et j'suis vo'te nouvelle prof d'histoire ! Clama-t-elle fièrement.

_R'garde moi ça mon roi, on dirait un paon qui fait la roue !_

'Tais-toi !'

Le cours commença normalement et Ichigo comme à son habitude rêvassait et baillait aux corneilles qui ne plût guère à JaggerJack. Passablement énervée et avec une veine apparente sur le front cette dernière pris le premier livre qu'elle trouva sur son bureau et héla le rouquin qui répondit par un 'ouais' endormi.

« Réflexe! Gueula-t-elle en balançant le bouquin qu'elle avait dans les mains au rouquin qui se le pris en pleine face.

_ !

Après un bon fou rire et quelques grognements le cours commença dans la bonne humeur.

*°C/o/R°*

* * *

><p>Fin des cours 16h 10.<p>

« C'était carrément épuisant aujourd'hui ! Bailla Ichigo en s'étirant.

_ Nan, moi j'trouve que c'était bien aujourd'hui ! T'en pense quoi Sôcky ?

_ … Je penche plus pour ce qu'a dit le rouquin.

_ Eh ! Je m'appel Ichigo Kuro... ! Commença le dit rouquin avant d'avoir la bouche cachée par une main.

_ Tait-toi, Honey-Kun... murmura une voix dans son oreille qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Yuuki.

_ Salut Sôcky, s'écria quelqu'un dont la voix ne lui disait rien sur le coup.

Après avoir réussi à enlever la main de Yuuki, il se tourna pour regarder qui était le propriétaire ou plutôt la propriétaire de cette voix. La première chose qui le marqua fut ses yeux, couleur saphir intense, et ses cheveux, blonds presque blancs, très longs presque autant que ceux de Yuuki qui, pourtant, lui arrivaient en dessus des fesses, une coupe de cheveux bizarre le mélange entre celle de Yoruichi, celle de Rukia avec sa mèche lui barrant le visage et celle de Matsumoto pour les bouclettes. Au début Ichigo crût qu'elle était grande mais lorsqu'il vit les talons de la jeune fille et leurs hauteurs il y réfléchit plusieurs fois.

« Yuuki qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Grogna amicalement (ou pas) Minewa.

_ Elle va intégré votre école pour te surveiller !

_ J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou et encore moins de Surri !

_ Euh... Tu sais Sôcky, je ne fais pas ça de mon plein grès c'est juste que... tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Un peu trop je dirais... Donc, enfaite, tu me dis si je me trompe Surri, t'es là pour faire la babysitteuse ?

_ Oui. Entre autre...

**C/o/R**

* * *

><p>_ Pourquoi on est chez Urahara ? Questionna Ichigo.<p>

_ Une envie ? Fit innocemment Yuuki avec un petit sourire. Non sérieusement... Je n'sais pas.

_ Oooh~~ Mais ne serait-ce pas cette chère Yuuki ? Chantonna une voix

_ Naan ! C'est l'pape ! Kisuke tu réfléchis des fois ?

'Elle connait Urahara ? Dingue...'

Le blond les invita dans son 'humble' demeure, comme il disait, et demanda aussitôt à Tessaï de préparer du thé. Pendant un bout de temps seul Urahara comprenait ce que lui disait la bleuté, pourtant elle parlait la même langue qu'Ichigo et les autres mais elle … comment dire ? … Enfin bref c'était bizarre. Le marchand fronça les sourcils et tiqua lorsqu'elle dit une phrase qui fut plus que compréhensible et ce pour tout le monde :

« Kisuke, le nombre de hollow au Hueco Mundo diminue et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont tous 'pompés', si j'puis dire, dans les enfers... J'ai juste besoin que tu me renseignes un peu sur l'activité des Vasto Lordes. J'ai peur que leurs nombre est augmenté depuis que Aizen a ouvert, sans s'en rendre compte, une brèche, avec le hogyoku, sur l'Abisimo...

_ C'est impossible, murmura le scientifique déboussolé.

_ Yuuki c'est quoi l'Abisimo ? Demanda Kurosaki

_ L'Abisimo veut dire le gouffre, l'abime, répondit Surri qui les avait suivit depuis qu'ils avaient accompagnés Tatsuki à son cours de judo. L'Abisimo consiste à garder enfermés les Vasto Lordes les moins puissants qui se dévorent entre eux... Lorsqu'ils peuvent enfin sortir on les appel les Ultimo Vasto Lordes Yuuki, Masurisa et moi-même faisons partie de cette catégorie bien plus puissante qu'une centaine de Vasto Lordes réunis. Un peu comme pour la forêt des Menoce.

Après quelques explications de plus et deux, trois questions, Yuuki leurs annonça qu'elle partait faire son rapport.

« À qui va-tu le faire, Yuuki je te rappel que … commença Surri

_ J'vais l'faire à Mûn, Trancha la bleutée.

_ …

Puis elle sortit de son gigai grâce à un soul candy. La blonde soupira, et traita l'espada qui lui servait de maitresse d'imbécile finie.

« Hein ? Attend Yuuki est ta maitresse ? Bredouilla, étonné, Kurosaki.

_ Supérieure serait plus exacte, je suis sa fraction.

_ Tout s'explique mais... Sôcky comment ça s'fait que tu ne sois pas choquée ?

_ Yuuki-chan ma tout expliquer, je ne peux peu être pas voir les fantômes mais j'en connais un rayon, exposa la 'Sôcky' en question.

Surri sembla tiquer lorsque Minewa dit le mot « voir » mais se reprit bien vite. Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoint par Renji et Rukia.

**C/o/R**

* * *

><p>Ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient sorti du magasin Urahara et qu'ils marchaient tranquillement lorsque Surri s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et, sur le qui-vive, balaya du regard le ciel avant de froncer les sourcils.<p>

« Reculez... murmura la fraction.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Rukia qui avait fait amie-amie avec la dite fraction et qui s'inquiétait.

D'un coup de tête elle montra le ciel qui avait l'air étrangement sombre. Délicatement la blonde sortit de la poche de sa veste un soul candy et le porta à sa bouche prête à l'avaler. Soudain, un garganta s'ouvrit dans le ciel laissant passer deux Vasto Lordes évolués comme Yuuki. En une fraction de seconde Surri avait mis la petite bille de couleur verte dans sa bouche et l'avait avaler. Quand elle fut sortie de son corps d'emprunt, elle sauta jusqu'aux deux nouveaux arrivants et lévita à leur hauteur.

« Surri Itachi, ça faisait un bail ! Chère camarade, fit amicalement l'un des deux monstres.

_ Tais-toi, King tu me répugnes, grogna cette dernière. Et toi Warau n'ouvre même pas le bec pau've cloche !

_ Maieuuh, pleurnicha le dit 'pau've cloche'.

Au plancher des vaches, Sôcky demandait ce qui se tramait et Rukia lui dit que Surri était en grande conversation avec deux Vasto Lordes. L 'albinos fronça les sourcils et se concentra un instant.

« C'est King et Warau ! S'horrifia-t-elle.

_ King et quoi ? S'écria Ichigo.

_ King Jouet, répondit ironiquement Sôcky. King et Warau, deux Vasto Lordes de classe B...

_ Je croyais que tu pouvais pas les voir ! S'offusqua le rouquin.

_ Mais j'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas sentir les pressions spirituelles, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac (J'ai un doute là …. Bref passons;)).

_ En passant c'est quoi la classe B ? Questionna Kurosaki

_ POISSON ROUGE ! Gueula-t-elle en faisait en kick à Ichigo qui valdingua 5 mètres plus loin. Surri vous l'a expliquer toute à l'heure !

_Mon roi, elle me fait peur..._

'À moi aussi'

Plus haut, Surri explosa de rage et laissa aller toute la pression spirituelle qu'elle pouvait lâché sans détruire la ville. Au plancher des vaches, tous furent obligés de poser un genou au sol où de carrément perdre connaissance (N'EST-CE PAS INOUE? Quelle petite nature cette cruche !). « Putain ! Cria Ichigo.

**C/o/R**

* * *

><p>King et Warau avait utilisés leurs résurrections respectives depuis longtemps et Surri tenait tant bien que mal malgré le fait que beaucoup de sang perlait et un coup de King fut fatal à la blonde qui tomba avec puissance au sol creusant un petit cratère. Sôcky sentait la pression de la fraction s'atténuer et s'approcha du trou. Surri en sang et dans un dernier effort cria à l'albinos :<p>

« Sôcky il est temps de révéler qui t'es en vrai ouvre la bouche !

Elle exécuta l'ordre et la blonde lui lança un soul candy dans la bouche. Dans un « Pouf » Sôcky quitta son corps dans un nuage de fumée laissant juste voir son corps de lycéenne. Une fois la fumée dissipée Ichigo et ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux très grands.

_Je rêve mon roi... ?_

'C'est … une SHINIGAMI ?'

À suivre...

* * *

><p>Je suis affreusement en retard et je suis désolééééee !<p>

Madame Sadique à encore jouée des siennes (Poufiasse!)

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus:)

À bientôt B.B.S


End file.
